Microchip
Microchip, also known simply as Chip, is the Punisher's best friend and builds his weapons for him. History Microchip's background is largely unknown. It could be assumed that he has some kind of degree in engineering since he is able to build weapons. At some point in the past Microchip met Punisher and began to work with him and design weapons for him. Despite Punisher's use of lethal weapons Microchip would always urge him to use non-lethal weapons on criminals and turn them over to the police inorder to improve him reputation with the law. When Michael Morbius escaped from the hospital after turning into a vampire Spider-Man was wrongly blamed for his disappearance. As soon as Microchip learned of this he told Punisher who began to hunt Spider-Man down. Microchip also told Punisher to capture Spider-Man alive and turn him over to the police to improve his own image. As Punisher fought Spider-Man, Spider-Man began to fill pain in his side and held on for his life to a web line on a helicopter that was flying several stories in the air. After Puisher grabbed a rocket launcher and aimed it at Spider-Man, Miccrochip (talking to Punisher through an ear piece) urged Punisher not to kill Spider-Man. However, Punisher fired the missle anyways but it hit the web snapping it causing Spider-Man to fall toward the ground. However, Punisher was able to capture Spider-Man in a net. Microchip then told Punisher how relieved he was that he listened to him. In the comics David Linus Lieberman a.k.a. Microchip was a legendary computer hacker in the early days of the hacking business. Microchip used his computer skills to perform numerous scams and hacks. However, one of his hacks brought him too close to real-world criminals forcing him to go into retirement. Microchip's nephew attempted to follow in his footsteps but he was caught and killed after accidentally hacking into the Kingpin's private computer. Microchip then started to investigate his nephew's murder and it was during this time that he met Punisher and started a partnership with him. Microchip later felt that Frank Cstle was losing sight of his original goals and has gone over the edge. Because of this Microchip began to train a former Navy Seal named Carlos Cruz to become the new Punisher. This causes Microchip and Punisher to get into a shootout with each other. Their fight was interrupted by rogue S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Derek "Stone Cold" Smalls. Smalls fires a rocket into the safe house killing Microchip but Punisher survived. Microchip was later brought back to life by a criminal called the Hood. Hood then offered to bring Microchip's son back from the dead but only if he helped him kill Punisher. However, Microchip was later killed by the Punisher. In movies In the movie Punisher: War Zone it was revealed that criminals killed Microchip's son and because of this he supplies Punisher with weapons. Appearances *Enter the Punisher *Duel of the Hunters Trivia *He was only called Chip in Spider-Man: The Animated Series not Microchip. Category:A-Z Category:Supporting characters Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters